Problem: Evaluate. $324^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac14}}\cdot \sqrt[4]{\dfrac14}=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} 324^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac14}}\cdot \sqrt[4]{\dfrac14}&=\sqrt[4]{324}\cdot\sqrt[4]{\dfrac14} \\\\ &=\sqrt[4]{324\cdot \dfrac14} \\\\ &=\sqrt[4]{81} \\\\ &=3 \end{aligned}$